This invention pertains to devices to allow small hunting and fishing boats, jon boats, canoes and the like to be readily transported. The mechanism consists of clamping devices to be attached to the boat to transform it into a trailer to be pulled by a car, pickup truck, motorhome and similar vehicles.
Many boats are owned by people who do not live on a waterfront and, therefore many smaller boats are moved to and from the water on trailers. That type of transport may well be a necessity for boats above a certain size. However for small open fishing boats, jon boats, hunting boats and the like, a trailer is a substantial expense and inconvenience, requiring launching ramps and other amenities.
By the present invention, a couple of attachments used in combination with the boat make a trailer completely unnecessary. The attachments can be used both on the road for distant transport, and because the boats may be relatively light in weight, may also be convenient for moving the boat by hand to a launching site.